Volleyball Girl From Italy
by lacuna's void
Summary: (Haikyuu! x OC) Yoshihara Kumiyo (OC) just moved to Japan from Italy, and starts her first year of high school as Karasuno High. She meets Teruya Hiro (OC), and from there, she becomes involved the boys volleyball team. Thanks to Yoshi's top-notch skills from her team back in Italy, she becomes the volleyball team's new coach, and the members' new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Mapo here! This is a Haikyuu! OC story that I thought up and am writing in my free time because why not? It's also my first story on here! Yay! The updates will be extremely random. Sorry! Also, I will be referring to Yoshihara Kumiyo as Yoshi and Teruya Hiro as Teru. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Mapo out!**

"Class, a new student will be joining us today," the teacher said, his voice a dull monotone.

The whole class of 1-5 erupted into whispers, consisting of 'Are they a boy or a girl?', 'I hope it's a girl. A cute one.', and 'But we've already had a few days in school; this late?'

"She moved here from Italy, and...oh I don't care. She can tell you the rest. Come on in...whatever your name is."

The door slid open and revealed a teen with brown hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She was short, about 161 cm (about 5'3). That surprised a lot of people, but what surprised them most was that even though she was from Italy, she looked Japanese. She had black hair with the ends dyed a bright red, and dark brown eyes. She wore the girls uniform, but the jacket was tied around her waist, no bow, and the top button of her shirt was open.

"Hi!" she said, and placed a hand on her chest, her fingers flared out. "I'm Yoshihara Kumiyo, and I just moved here from Venice, Italy. Just two days ago, actually."

"Okay...welcome... I don't care about this class, or this school, so go ahead and have a free period to do as you like and get to know...whatever your name is..."

The whole class erupted into cheers and instantly swarmed around the girl. She was instantly asked a million questions at a mile a minute, and she tried her best to answer them until someone yelled at them.

"SHUT UP, PEASANTS, OR I'LL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND FEED THEM TO MY GOLDFISH!" That instantly mad the crowd scatter, leaving Yoshi standing in front of a boy, about 180 cm (about 5'9) with light brown hair and green eyes with a fingerless glove on his right hand, and his jacket was open, revealing his shirt had the top few buttons open. He stared at Yoshi for a few seconds and looked away.

"Morons. I am surrounded by morons," he muttered under his breath. He looked back to Yoshi. "Teruya Hiro. Are you a moron?"

Yoshi's eyes widened. _Did he just ask if I was a moron? Blunt much?_ "Nah. I classify myself in the category 'awesome,' rather than 'moron.' Are you?"

The whole class gasped. "Did she really just ask Teruya that?" someone asked. Another person shushed him.

Hiro smirked. "Nah. I classify myself in the category 'badass,' rather than moron. Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure, Teru."

"Call me Hiro. I like you already."

"Whatever you say, Teru." Yoshi smirked.

Hiro smirked. "Yoshi."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

* * *

"So, Yoshi," Teru said, "These are the idiots I hang out with, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsuki is a little smartass, but don't mind him. He just wants to impress both genders. And Yama, he loves Tsukki with all his heart. They're in a verbally abusive relationship, Tsukki's always insulting Yama and ignoring him."

"Shut up, Teru," Tsukishima said, glaring at the boy.

"I cannot tell a lie," Teru said, holding his hands up.

"Tsukki doesn't abuse me! We're just good friends!" Yamaguchi argued.

"Good friends, eh?" Teru said and winked at Yoshi. Yoshi laughed. "So, guys, this is Yoshihara Kumiyo. She's from Italy, and she's cool. Unlike you two and the morons in my class."

"You're forgetting yourself," Tsukishi replied.

"Italy!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. "But you look Japanese!"

"That's because I am. I just lived in Italy," Yoshi said.

"Cool!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"So, do you play volleyball? The two of them do. I just watch their games. They're actually having one tomorrow, do you want to come watch it with me?"

"No," Tsukishima butted in. "Having someone who's stupidity is contagious is already enough."

"Sure! Yama won't mind! And four eyes can deal with it!" Yoshi chimed, causing Tsukishima to frown.

"Great!" Teru yelled. Yoshi laughed.

 _This was going to be a great school year._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Mapo here (again)! I do need some help with this story. I am trying to use the actual speech that the characters used, and I need help to find where I can get all the episodes. Please, if you have, tell me! Thanks! Also, this is chapter 2. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Later that day, Teru and Yoshi had looked at different clubs to join. They saw the photography club, the music club, the martial arts club, and many others. None of the different clubs seemed to suit either of them. As they were walking to meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Teru started complaining about how no clubs suited his taste.

"I would have joined the martial arts club...but you can't beat people up anytime. You have to wait and have someone approve your fight and watch it, and it's considered against the rules to make someone bleed to death. It sucks."

Yoshi sweatdropped. "That's kinda the whole point of martial arts," she pointed out.

Teru stopped in his tracks all of the sunnden and a light bulb turned on above his head. "We should start a new club. The World Domination Club," he said, his eyes sparkling. "We could formulate a plan to take over the world, and once we're out of college-or no. Out of high school-we could take over the world and I could be the dictator of the world!" Teru let out a cackle, and Yoshi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, how 'bout no. Let's not do that. Besides, if you're dictator of the world, then your face is put on signs anywhere. And I'm 100% positive that no one wants or needs to look at your ugly face," Yoshi replied, and continued on walking.

It was quiet for a minute as Teru realized the insult. "YOSHIHARA KUMIYO, YOU BITCH! PREPARE TO DIE! THAT WAS AN ACT OF TREASON AGAINST YOUR OVERLORD!" He started to run after Yoshi, but Yoshi had already started running to where they were going to meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

When they arrived, Yoshi was still running and Teru was still shouting profanities. With Tsukishima in sight, Yoshi took a small bit of comfort in his tall frame. She ran to him and jumped on his back and climbed onto his shoulders, startling him and causing Yamaguchi to exclaim a 'Tsukki! Yoshi!' This also caused the orangette and ravenette spiker and setter to be shocked and stop in the middle of their sentence.

"Four-eyes!" Yoshi said, clinging on to Tsukishima, who was now trying to pull her off of him. Which was completely unsuccessful, may I add. That girl had an iron death grip. "Protect me! A power hungry crazy dude is coming after me!"

Teru then arrived at the scene. "PAY YOUR DEBT, PEASANT! TAKE YOUR DEATH BY GUILLOTINE AS A MAN!"

"But she's not a man," Tsukishima said. At this point he had given up on trying to pull Yoshi off, and was now back to being a normal smartass.

"YOU TOO, TSUKISHIMA KEI! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND USE THE BLOOD AS PAINT FOR MY ROOM, AND I WILL USE YOUR ARMS AS A MOP FOR ALL THE BLOOD THAT DRIPS ON THE FLOOR!" Teru then started another fit of maniacal laughter.

"Hey, Teru, um, let's _not_ kill anyone," Yamaguchi said, worrying for Yoshi's and Tsukki's safety. This seemed to calm Teru down a little.

"I guess you two can serve your term in jail when I become supreme overlord."

"How did you go from 'dictator of the world' to 'supreme overlord'?" Yoshi asked. Teru just grew an irk mark.

Meanwhile, the two other boys were just standing there, wide-eyed.

Yoshi jumped off of Tsuki and landed perfectly on the ground, facing the two new people.

Tsukishima then turned to the two boys. "So, to continue our conversation, Let's not get so intense. Let's do this cheerfully, for fun. It's only a club activity, after all."

"What do you mean 'only'?" Hinata asked.

"I mean, literally. See you later," Tsukishima said, and then started to walk away. Yamaguchi, Teru, and Yoshi got the vibe that they should follow them, and that's what they did. Yoshi waved bye.

Hinata made them stop. "Hey, you! Stop! Who are you guys?"

Tsukishima responded first. "First-year class four, Tsukishima Kei."

"Yoshihara Kumiyo!"

"Teruya Hiro. class five. Yoshi is too."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi! Same as Tsukki!"

"Yamaguchi and I are your teammates starting today. But enemies for now. Looking forward to seeing the King's tosses!" Tsukishima chimed.

"See ya," Yamaguchi said, and the four of them finally left.

* * *

"Tsukki, wait up. Is something the matter?" Yamaguchi called as he ran to catch up with his friend.

"Nah, he's just being moody," Teru said.

Yoshi nodded. "He's having a tantrum!"

"No, I'm not. It's just that...guys that are intense for no reason get on my nerves. That King…and that Shrimp…." Tsukki trailed off.

"As I said before, a tantrum because he doesn't like someone. He wants his mommy!" Yoshi whispered to Teru. Teru laughed and Tsukishima whirled around and arate chopped both their heads.

"Shut up."


End file.
